Caged Bird
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: Hermione has been through a life of torture. She's been put back in a slave pound and soon is sold off again to a unknown Death Eater. She is sick of this kind of life and plans along with other slaves to escape. Only she soon learns Draco Malfoy is her L
1. A sad past

1**Hey! Everyone I really hope you like my story and don't forget to review afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter!**

It had been years since she had seen the light. Years since she had smelled the fresh air.

But she was used to the chains and shackles that she had to wear.

Hermione walked down the dark damp hallway.

She looked at the sad faces of the young witches as she passed them. Their eyes were empty. Empty of hope and trust.

The two men threw her into one of the hundreds of prisons that were in the hall.

Three girls stared back at her from the shadows.

"Hello", Hermione said lowly.

They nodded their head in recognition. Probably trying to save energy from a day of labor.

Hermione sat down on the wet floor and stared at the wall.

Yes, she was back to the hell hole where her life went down hill.

About six years ago Hermione was apprenticed by Dumbledore. He gratefully took her under his wing and started teaching her all he knew. Hermione knew she would never be as wise as he but she wanted to come close. She had her whole life planned out. After her apprenticeship she would work at Hogwarts and be a Transfiguration teacher. Then find her prince charming and start her family and have her happy ending.

But that was all interrupted in her 2nd year of apprenticeship to Dumbledore. She had been sleeping in her bed at Hogwarts when there was suddenly a huge explosion and she went to look out her door and the place was crawling with Death Eaters. She made a dash to her desk and grabbed her wand and ran out to battle the Death Eaters. She killed a few and stunned many and made her way to the Great Hall where she found Dumbledore along with several teachers battling. Good had been winning until He came.

Voldemort came striding in and used some black magic to make Hermione and other staff members freeze suddenly. He dismissed all the death eaters and all their was left was Him and Dumbledore. Hermione tried mind, body, and soul to move but she just couldn't. She just watched on as the two stared at each other. Kind of like those old western movies. Your just waiting for one of them to make a move. They each had their wand at their side.

Almost suddenly both their wand shot up in a blink of an eye. Dumbledore tried to stun him but Voldemort dogged it.

Voldemort shot the Cruciatus curse at him and Dumbledore blocked it.

It went on like this someone throwing an unforgivable curse or a stunning curse. Hermione the whole time stared at Dumbledore eyes. They were filled with hate and determination. Hermione blinked and it all suddenly went away. Dumbledore stood their for a moment with a blank stare and suddenly dropped.

After that Hermione heard a loud scream throughout the hall. She looked around for a second to see who it was but came to realize it was her.

She was released and she fell to the floor. She put a finger to her cheek and noticed the flood of tears on her face.

Hermione looked around for her wand and couldn't find it. She looked next to her and saw one of her favorite teachers Professor McGonagall being dragged away unconscious. Snape was still battling but was finally defeated and killed. Hermione wasn't sure what happened after that. She must have been knocked out by a spell. When she woke up she was in a cell. Two women were asleep next to her.

Hermione tried to talk to a girl across from her in a cell the girl just told her to shut up and turned away. Hermione stared at the wall trying to register what just happened.

Trying to register how her Hero had died.

Hermione began to cry again.

She tried to suck it up. She was always a strong women. But right now she just couldn't do it.

She had no idea where she was.

Finally one of the witches woke up and looked at Hermione. She read on Hermione's face confusion and fear.

"Your in a slave pound.", said the women who had to be at least 30.

Hermione looked at her in shock.

The older witch came over and embraced her and Hermione couldn't help the new tears coming down her face.

"Shh Don't worry you'll be alright honey.", the older witch tried to sooth her.

Hermione knew she wouldn't. Hermione had heard news about these when Voldemort came back in power. He was slowly taking witches as slaves. There they would be sold off or kept their for labor on near by farms. Who knew what torture she might go through.

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. She was awoken by the same women in the morning.

"Honey you must get up", she said and got up.

Hermione stood up and felt all the bones in her body ache. A tall Death Eater pushed a button to let all the women in her cell out. Hermione not sure what to do followed the crowd but was stopped by the Death Eater. He then stopped another women that was sharing Hermione's cell.

"You are to show her your routine and show her around.", He directed to the other witch.

"You learn from her and eventually do everything on your own.", he said to me.

"Okay", Hermione said to him.

Suddenly his hand came out of no where and he slapped her in the face. And he walked away.

Hermione's hand shot to her face. She looked confused and choked back the tears.

The other girl just looked at her.

"You get used to it.", she said and went into the cell to get clothes that were folded and handed them to Hermione.

"Don't talk to them unless they ask you.", she said, "Put those on. If you're seen without them on you'll get an unforgivable curse."

Hermione looked at her so she would turn around.

The girl gave her an annoyed look and turned around.

"You should get used to stuff like this. We have to shower together.", she said.

Hermione looked at herself. She was wearing a thin grey dress that was a little below her knees. She noticed now that the girl was wearing one exactly like hers along with every other witch.

The girl turned around to see if she was done and started walking and Hermione followed.

"That number on your dress will be your knew identity as long as you're here. Get to know it. If you're ever needed by a Death Eater you will be called by your number all the time.", she said turning a hall.

"Now just a heads up never look them in the eye, never step out of line, and call them Lord. If you follow those basic rules you won't get beaten to much. Any questions?", she said and kept walking down a hall.

"Yes. Um, where are we going and what's your name?", Hermione asked.

This girl was just being horrible you would have thought she would have some compassion.

"I'm showing you your daily chores and my name is Cassidy.", she said.

Cassidy showed Hermione her daily hell chores.

She had to work in the kitchen and prepare meals for the Death Eaters. Then work on a farm and do things from plow dirt to milking a cow all day. Finally go to another building and package the food and whatnot that came from the farm. Hermione was done by 11. This was her life for the next year. She never really made contact with too many people because if she was caught she would be put under the Crucio curse for what seemed like forever. The only person she ever relied on was that kind women she met the first day who's name was Mary.

Whenever Hermione needed to talk she went to her sweet Mary. They talked in their cell for hours about how to escape and what they would if they did. Mary had 4 children who she was ripped apart from and had been put in the slave pound for at least 4 years. Mary was their for Hermione and Hermione their for Mary. When Hermione came back bruised and cut up Mary would tend to her as Hermione would do if Mary was hurt.

One day came when Hermione was in the kitchen and the loudspeaker came on and number 205 was called to her cell. This had turned out to be Hermione's number. She walked to her cell and a men and Death Eater were standing their.

"You have been sold off.", Said the Death Eater and walked away. She was left with a tall and masculine man with brown hair.

"I'm your new Lord. Gather your possessions.", he said looking at her.

Hermione didn't have anything to call her own and she looked down. He got the point and walked and she followed. As she walked behind him she saw Mary and a tear came down her face and she mouthed "Goodbye". Mary looked back at her sadly.

Hermione felt horrible leaving her only friend she made in that place.

But Hermione wondered what her knew place would be like. Her knew Lord seemed well not horrible.

She was wrong though.

Hermione got to know his place she did kitchen work and house work. She slept in a cot in the basement with 60 other slaves. Hermione thought it was actually better working here than the slave pound. Until one day Hermione was asked to start doing personal jobs for her Lord.

Hermione brought him his dinner once in his chambers. He was sitting their doing some kind of work and Hermione turned to leave until he said "Wait".

She stopped and turned and asked him if he needed anything else. He got up and walked towards her. She could tell form the redness of his eyes he had been drinking. He inched closer to her and she could strongly smell alcohol on his breath.

"I've never seen you before?", he said putting his hand to her cheek.

"I've been here for a month.", Hermione said shyly.

He slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground.

"Don't give me that tone as if I'm stupid!", he yelled at her.

He kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Get up!", He said stepping up "You're pathetic! You're nothing more than scum! I'm your superior I expect to be treated like it!"

Hermione stood up and looked at the floor.

She just wanted to leave.

He stepped closer to her. He put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes.

"How can you live with yourself. Knowing your worthless and a mudblood?", he said, "Speak!"

What was she to say? Sorry? Because she wasn't!

"I had a life before this. A wonderful one. I never needed to kill the innocent to feel powerful. The question is how can you live with yourself? Taking people away from happiness and love and imprisoning them like animals!", Hermione said fiercely.

"Done", he asked.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and replied 'yes'.

He looked at her and punched her in the face. Hermione fell to the floor and tried to crawl away. He put his foot on her back and pushed her to the floor. He turned her around and sat on her.

"If you're gonna act like a whore I'll treat you like one.", he said.

That night he took away a part of Hermione. She had been ripped apart for his pleasure. She had to go through this repeatedly for 5 years. A day of justice came when he was killed by someone in the Order. All the slaves he owned were sent back to the slave pound and that's where Hermione found herself now.

She got dressed into her grey dress with a different number now. 2568. She supposed that was how many were at the pound now.

Immediately when Hermione got their she looked for Mary. Still no sight. Life went on and Hermione did her chores. Got her beatings.

Everyday a depressing memory.

First chapter done. So tell me was it Good or Bad? If I don't get to many reviews I don't think I'll continue. But this chapter was just a little history of Hermione's past. Now just leave me a little review. Please! It means a lot.


	2. Old memories

**Wow holy moly I want to thank EVERY one who reviewed. I want to make some things clear. In the first chapter I said Mary had been there for like 5 or 6 years well it is actually 1. Because the pound was only getting started. And I'm so sorry about me saying Dumbledore was blocking unforgivable curses well that was just stupid of me because you cant block them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**.

Things really hadn't changed at the pound.

No site of Mary. Hermione asked a few witches. Some just ignored her and some just gave a 'no'.

Hermione was convinced that she must have been sold off or well...she didn't want to think about it.

She tried to blend in with everyone else.

One day news got around that Voldemort would be visiting the pound.

Hermione wasn't sure how she would act if she was face to face with the monster.

Would she cry, scream, or spit in his face.

She knew she would probably be killed if she did any of those things. So when the day came she just stood their.

The Death Eaters made her and other slaves line up as they were taping up boxes.

She was somewhere at the end of the line and he was walking slowly looking each of us up and down.

The time came when he was passing Hermione.

She sucked in all the breath she had.

He stopped dead in front of her.

He turned to her and lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

She stared at his cold black slits. She swore if she stared into them long enough you would be engulfed by his pool of wickedness.

He gave her a smirk.  
"Now I know where I saw you. You were Harry Potter's friend right? Yes, I had a lot of fun killing him. Then Christmas sure came when I killed Dumbledore. I believe you were seized from their right?", Voldemort said.

Hermione was raging inside. She just looked at him though.  
"Well?", he said putting his hand to he throat.  
"Yes", she said gasping for air.  
"Yes I can always recognize a face.", he said proudly and walked on.

If she only had her wand. She would return all the pain she's gone through and bestow it on him everyday of his life. Would she kill him if she had the chance? No. That would be to easy and he didn't deserve something like that.

She knew her best friend had died through deatheaters talking. But him bragging about it was just sickening. She didn't know at that time that Voldemort had come back into power so soon that was why it was such a surprise when they attacked Hogwarts. Right after Voledmorts attack on Hogwarts Harry went to seek revenge. But in his fit of fury and hysteria he got himself killed. The killing curse was his end.

When he was done he went up to the Death Eater in charge.

From their he pointed out 10 girls he wanted. Hermione noticed they were all fairly young. Poor girls. "You know what, I think I'd like her for a friend.", he said pointing to Hermione.

What?

No.

She stepped forth and followed Voldemort with the other girls. They were transported to Voldemort's house. The girls left and Hermione was put in a small room where the door was locked. She looked around and their were chains attached to the walls. Slowly there was blood dripping from them. She got chills down her back. When she first entered there was this horrendous smell lingering in the room. But came to realize the all to familiar smell of death.  
There were no windows the only source of light was from a candle above her.

She had to sit on a small bench but when she noticed a chunk of hair on it and decided to sit on the floor on the other side of the room.

About an hour later a boy that had to be at least 20 came in.

He went over to her and forced her up and put chains on her wrists. He dragged her out and apparated them both to some other house. Hermione was standing in the middle of what she thought of a living room. It was a nicely decorated with colors of pink, purple, and beige. It defiantly had a women's touch.

He pushed her forward and walked till they were greeted by a women.

"What are you doing here?", asked the women to the younger boy.  
"The Dark Lord has brought your husband an extra slave.", said the boy bowing.

"Not another one Damn it. We have enough.", she said and looked at Hermione with disgust.

The boy looked at her not sure what to do. He would get in trouble if he brought a slave back.

"Ahh Fine just put her in the Dungeons with the rest of them.", she said

Relieved he dragged Hermione with him down into the dungeons.

Their was at least 10 cells with at least 5 girls in each. He threw her into one of them. It was cold but mostly a dry cell. No puddles or leaks. Hermione was quiet to walk over to her cot so she wouldn't wake the other sleeping girls. She sat down on her cot and looked around.

It was fairly big considering all the cells she had been in before. It was just big enough to fit all 5 cots in. Her cot was thin and she could feel the springs. Their was a bit of mud on it but Hermione didn't mind she laid down and fell asleep.

She woke up to a young girl shaking her that had to be at least 15.

"Get up", said the young girl.

Hermione got up to look at her. She was thin like every other slave, blond hair, blue eyes, and strangely had a tan.  
She was a beautiful girl under the grime and dirt.

Hermione put on her new dress and looked at the young witch for instruction.

"Well I'm to show you my routine.", she said and started to walk.

Hermione looked around the beautiful mansion.

The vibrant colors, the elegant portraits, and the majestic creatures that danced on the tapestries. No one would have ever thought of what lies just a floor below.

Darkness, dirt, and fear.

Hermione followed the girl outside and Hermione was greeted by a huge garden.

There were rows of orchids, roses, corncockles, lilies, tulips, and flowers Hermione never heard of or seen. It was all so beautiful.

The girl went over and got a bucket and walked off a distance and started replanting flowers and got the new flower from the bucket. Hermione went on her knee's next to her.

"We get to work out her?", Hermione said lowly.  
The girl looked around and turned to Hermione.

"Yes, only when necessary though. It seems some of the lilies over here are dying though. But when you don't need to come out here I usually help out with cooking or something", the girl said and went back to work.

Hermione remembered when she was younger helping her mother out back in the garden. Her mother would always have on her white skipper's hat to protect herself from the sun. Her mother knew how much she had loved that hat. Hermione could never forget that time on her 8th birthday.

"Hermione dear open your last gift.", Mrs. Granger said handing Hermione a small package.

An excited Hermione ripped open the wrapping letting it fly everywhere.

It was her own little skipper's hat but it was blue, her favorite color.

"Oh, Mommy", Hermione said and hugged her mother, "Thank you"

Hermione smiled at remembering this. Being confided in the darkness over the years had caused her to forget some of her past. Their were times when she lay awake trying to remember her father's face or the ceiling of the Great Hall. At times she had to convince herself that she ever met Ron or Neville and that it wasn't all a dream.

Hermione looked around at the garden and was convinced that it was enchanted to put up with whatever the weather was all year long.

"What's your name?", asked Hermione.

"Catherine..yours?", she said in a whisper.

"Hermione"

After everything was watered Hermione followed Catherine into the kitchen. Hermione helped to prepare the turkey for dinner and was tempted to talk to the other two women in the kitchen but several times saw a man walk by and she wasn't sure if he was hired to watch the slaves.

When both Catherine and herself were not needed anymore in the kitchen they went into rooms and straightened things out.

"Catherine, what are the conditions like here?", Hermione asked taking some sheets off the bed.

"Well not that bad. Compared to the slave pound it's better. I only get beat maybe once a week. Only because of-", but she stopped realizing what she was saying.

Hermione looked at her to go on.

She looked at the door that was closed and around the room as if someone would be their.  
"The mistress of the house. She accuses us of stealing things and talking down to her. Then she runs to her husband-I mean the Lord-'' she stopped and looked around, "and she demands him to beat us until someone confesses who stole it .But of course no ever steals anything. He stops after while of course"  
Hermione sighed, "What a gentleman"

Hermione moved on to another room while Catherine was finishing up on another.

Hermione began pulling off sheets until she heard a huge slam behind her. She jumped and turned around to find the mistress glaring at her. Hermione continued what she was doing but couldn't help notice how the mistress was eyeing her.

The mistress went over to a jewelry box and started rummaging through it. Before she left Hermione distinctly heard her say under her breath. "Your lucky it's all there".

At last it was Hermione and Catherine's last room of the day. Hermione was cleaning a shelf until the door swooped open. A young boy who looked about 6 or 7 stood there.

Hermione's heart fell apart as she looked at the small boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, the cutest round face, and the most precious smile.

He walked in looking at the slaves.

"Do you know where my mommy is?", he asked shyly playing with his shirt.

"No we don't dear.", Hermione said.

The boy seated himself in a chair in the corner and sighed.

"She promised she'd play with me today. Will you?", he asked excitedly.

Hermione looked over at Catherine who was shaking her head furiously.

"I'm afraid not.", Hermione said tenderly.

"Alright.", he said putting his head down, "Bye then"

"Bye", Hermione said watching him leave.

Hermione couldn't help breaking down in the middle of the room.

"Hermione get up", Catherine said frantically, "If you get caught doing this we'll both be punished "  
For the sake of Catherine, Hermione forced herself up and wiped away her tears and went down into the dungeons.

Several times Catherine tried to asked Hermione what was wrong but she never answered.

She was reminded in a long time of her precious baby. The one that was ripped from her.

Being raped by her previous Lord finally got her pregnant. One time when he was drunk he forgot to put a charm on her so she wouldn't get pregnant.

Time passed and she didn't get her period and she feared for the worse.

She didn't want to bear a child into a world like this. She didn't want her baby to grow up and live a life of slavery. She questioned if he would just kill her so his wife wouldn't find out about her pregnancy.

She kept herself up all night crying about this human growing inside her. Their were times when she would sneak into the bathroom and would unravel a wire hanger.

'Go on Hermione', she'd say to herself, 'do it.  
But she could never do it. This child was part of her she realized and to do something so sinister is just unthinkable.

Time went on and he caught on how big her stomach was getting.

"You stupid bitch", he said as he choked her.

Hermione was gasping for air while clawing at his hands.  
He finally released her and paced around his office.

"What am I going to do ?", he said to himself running his hand through his hair, "Elizabeth can't find out about this "

Hermione cowered into a corner afraid he might do something to her baby.

He stormed over to her and Hermione tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her by the hair.

"Look stay down in those dungeons for the rest of today until someone comes down for you ", he said gruffly and pushed her away towards the door.

Hermione rushed out the door into the dungeons quickly. She sat down their worrying about what he might do.

She eventually fell asleep with her head full of distress and concern.

"Wake up ", said a man shaking the young girl awake.  
"Huh", she said groggily. She saw the man and jumped up.

"Shut up and don't make a noise", said the man.  
Hermione followed silently confused and nervous about where she was going. She wasn't sure what time it was but they passed a window and the sun was going down. They made there way to the Lord's room.

When they entered he was sitting on one of his couch looking at her with disgust. The man directed her towards a chair opposite him.

Hermione looked down waiting for him to say something.

"You are to ask no questions. You will be sent somewhere where you can have this child.", he said aggressively and stormed out the door.

Hermione ignored his ignorance and a light switch turned on in her. She was overwhelmed by a feeling she hadn't felt in years a feeling she never thought she'd ever experience again.

Happiness.

She felt like screaming with joy. She was going to have her baby.

The man took her by her arm and appariated them to some unknown place.

It was a pure white room with other beds occupying it and when Hermione looked in a corner their were four other women sitting in chairs talking but they stopped and looked up at her. She turned back to the man but he was gone.

She noticed only one door but their was a lock on it.

She wasn't sure what to do so she made her way to a empty bed.

"Hey Come sit over here.", said one of the women in the group.

She made her way next to one of them. She also noticed that 2 of them had huge stomachs.

"I'm Hermione Granger.", she said and looked down.

They introduced themselves. Their was Sarah, Linda, Susan, and Betty.

"Where am I?", she asked looking at the four faces. They all smiled at her.

"It's a hospital.", said Betty who had a large stomach.

Hermione learned that day that all of them were sent their to give birth. Hermione asked them hopefully if they would be set free and they all believe they would. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She cried that night. They weren't tears of hurt or pain but tears of hope. Her baby was getting a chance of freedom and she would have her's after so many years.

She also discovered that these women were all carrying a Death Eater's child. They were all sent here so their wives wouldn't find out about it and so Voldemort wouldn't find out. The savages must have created this place so their secrets wouldn't be exposed. The women were only let out a couple of times a month. Outside their was a pond that they would walk along and then would have to go back in.

Hermione got to know the women who were all sweet. They shared their story and they were all dreadful and dreary. But they would soon follow up with what they would do with their new born child. Hermione imagined she would go to her mother's house who she would embrace and introduce her to her grandchild. She would take her parents and leave England and go to the Bahamas or Chile. Somewhere from England.

When Hermione was sleeping she started hearing screaming and she woke up quick and it was Betty. Her water broke. Hermione pushed a button that she was instructed would call a nurse. Betty was rushed out on a bed and that was the last Hermione ever saw of her. Everyone just supposed Betty was set free. Time went by and Hermione's stomach got bigger and her hopes higher.

Soon Sarah's water broke and she was never seen again. New girls came and Hermione answered their questions and saw their faces brighten.

Hermione was sitting there reading a book when suddenly she heard a splash and she looked down. It had happened. She looked around at the other girls who stared at her with joy. Clara pushed the button and 5 minutes later she was being taken away.

"It's time", she thought.

It had to be at least 3 hours later when it was time for her baby to come out. She gripped at a nurse's hand and screamed at the indescribable pain. The time came when the baby came out.  
She laid back exhausted.

"It's a girl", said the doctor.

Hermione pushed herself up and looked at her little girl. Tears were streaming down her face and she stretched out her arms to hold her child.

The nurse handed her the baby.

Hermione looked down at her angelic face.

"My little girl", Hermione kept saying to herself.  
"I will always love you", Hermione said softly and hugged her little girl.

The nurse came over to take the baby.  
"We have to check her out", the nurse said and started to reach for the child.

Hermione didn't want to let go.

"When will I get her back?" she asked.

"Soon", the nurse said and took her and headed for the door.

"Susan Mary Granger"

"Excuse me", the nurse said turning around.

"Her name. I want it to be Susan Mary Granger", Hermione said smiling at her child.

She would name her after her mother, Susan, and Mary. The two people who looked after Hermione in her life and the two people who cared and loved Hermione.

"When will we be set free?", Hermione asked wide eyed to the nurse.

The nurse looked back at her sadly and left the room.

Hermione didn't think much about it but drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

That night she dreamt of running through green fields holding her little Susan. A little white house came into view and she entered. It was beautifully decorated and in the kitchen was her whole family and even...Mary. They all embraced her and everyone was crying and awing at her daughter.

She was yanked out of this dream by a shaking. She opened her eyes and saw dark. Confused she sat up and was greeted with bars. She looked around suddenly and realized where she was.

The basis of all her nightmares.

Her Lords.

But wait...what happened about the hospital, the women, HER CHILD?

It couldn't have all been a dream.

She started hyperventilating but calmed down after some time. She stared at the ceiling and she knew it wasn't a dream.

She was the only one left in the dungeons while everyone was doing chores. Did she care?

No.  
She cursed the world like she did everyday. She questioned if there was really a God and if so how could he do this to us? Why couldn't he reach down and smite all the evil doers. But no, the ones who are guiltless get treated like animals. She came to the conclusion that there was no God.

Soon she slipped in and out of delirium. Colors floated around and specks of blood would spring to life and start doing the cha cha cha.

Without her even knowing a week passed and it was time to get up again. Again, she refused to but was dragged out by her Lord this time.

She was thrown into a room that was customary. The whipping room.

"Look I was nice I gave you a week to get over it but skipping another day is just ridiculous,  
his voice echoed loudly.

Hermione couldn't really pay attention. She stared off and was at the Weasley's having dinner. George and Fred were goofing off and Ron was chomping down on his food. Harry was eating quietly as usual while Ginny talked to her mother and father. She smiled and stared down at her own food. It was Chicken Parm, her favorite. She was about to take a bite when she was slapped.

She slowly turned to him and conjured up one her most hateful look.

"Oh please Hermione", he said and forced her to face the wall. He pulled up her dress to expose her back. He took out a wipe that he had brought in.

He must of given her 50 slashes but she couldn't feel one. Her whole body just went numb. Afterwards, she finished some chores and went to sleep. A couple of days went by and she didn't see him. He must of been on business. She was sure if she seen him she might vomit. But one day she entered and he was sitting there at his desk. He looked up at her and smiled. Not one word was exchanged until she was about to leave.

"Look it's better this way. You didn't really think I was going to let you go now did you.", he said with a smirk.

She stood there for a moment and contemplated what to do. She could turn around and say nothing or she could lash out on him.

Fuck it.

"How could you ", she screamed at him.

"What?"

What? Did he just ask that question.

"You took away my child you brute ", she roared.

"Oh c'mon did you really think you were going to keep the damn child "

She could feel her eyes getting watery. It must of been the first time she's cried since her Susan was taken away from her. It was all becoming a reality.

"The least you could have done is let the both of us go With all the torture I've had to put up with the least you could have given me is my freedom ", she said raging.

"Lower your voice, slave", he said getting up.

"It would be a shame if your wife found out about this wouldn't it." and the minute she let those words roll out of her mouth she knew it was to much.

He ran over to her and pinned her against the wall and choked her.

"If you EVER say anything to my wife I will make sure you're killed. Then I will make it my personal task to kill that child of yours.", he said and banged her head against the wall. Her whole body shook with pain.

"So this is the game isn't it. You keep me alive and rip my child away from me and you knew that I wouldn't kill myself because I know that somewhere out there she's alive. The most disgusting thing about it all is that your right. Don't worry though one day you won't be able to fuck Voldemort anymore because he WILL fall.", she said lowly and glared at him under his grip.

"You're so pathetic.", he said and banged her body against the wall. He started leaning in till-

"Robert ", said a women's voice that sounded like his wife's.

He let go of her quickly and ran over to his desk. Hermione rushed out of the room and passed the mistress.

That was the last of them talking about her child. But internally she never has forgotten.

It has eaten at her insides until there was nothing really left. Just a hollow feeling of hate towards the beast. A hollow feeling of longing to be with her baby she was only with for 5 minutes.

That's why when she heard news that her Lord was killed in Germany by someone in the Order she felt so happy. He got what was coming to him. But of course his wife sold all the slaves off to the pound again.

She wiped away the tears of her dreadful past.

Susan was the only thought that was keeping her alive. There had been so many times she found herself locked up in a bathroom with a knife in her hand. She'd hold it to her neck and a small voice would tempt her 'Go on' it whispered gently in hear ear. It would reassure her she would only feel the bliss of being set free. It had provoked her to thrust the knife into her heart. That little gentle voice would get angrier and angrier as the time passed. One time it was screaming telling her how horrible she was and how it was her fault she was here in the first place. 'Dumbledore is dead because of you You stupid bitch '.

But as she sat there and listened to this poisonous voice somewhere in the back of her head a soothing voice would break threw and save her with a simple word 'Susan'. The wicked voice immediately shut up and disappeared.

Occasionally Hermione would see the young boy but only said 'Hi' because Catherine would be right behind her and would start freaking out.

A few days had passed and while she was working in the kitchen she was summoned to a strange room she had never been to before. So Hermione just followed the rest of the slaves. When she entered she was ordered to line up and face the door. They stood their for several minutes and all of a sudden you could hear mumbling outside and then the mistress walked in.

For one moment Hermione dared to look into her eyes and right away could see her death glare and Hermione snapped her head down.

"Who took it ", she screamed.

Everyone kept there head down.

"Who took the wine bottle from 1652 ", she yelled again.

At this point no one dared to even look up because they would most likely be blamed.

The mistress stomped her foot and stormed out.

Everyone looked around confused and then it hit her.

If a rose sprang every time deception took place the room would be a valley of roses.

A few nights ago Hermione and several slaves were working in the kitchen while the mistress was ranting on to the air while getting drunk. It was time to retire down to the dungeons. As they passed the tipsy mistress she started to point at Hermione and told her to come over.

The other slaves looked at her with sad eyes.

"Great", she said and approached her.

"He doesn't love me you know that?", she said waving a bottle around.  
Hermione stood there hoping she would pass out.

"He doesn't even make love to me anymore. He's probably having a affair.", she said slurring her words.

At the moment Hermione felt so much pity for the women. As wicked as she seemed deep down she was still a human with feelings.

"I do my best. I try. I keep this house in tip top shape and what do I get from it. Nothing.", she said and put her head on the table.

Shortly after she started to snore.

Hermione cleaned up the mess around her and picked up her bottle that she consumed to the last drop.

And of course the label had the year 1652 on it.

Hermione kept her mouth shut though because bringing out such a accusation would get her beaten.

Beyond the door you could hear muffled yells. A male's voice could be distinguished yelling at the mistress.

Finally the door opened slightly and the arguing continued.

"That bottle has been in my family for generations. It gets passed on to me and suddenly disappears while I'm gone Are you sure you didn't get drunk one night and drink it? I know how you get.", the male voice yelled outside.

"I would never. I know how much that bottle means to you.", she said softly.

Finally the door flew open and a man entered who she could only assumed was the Lord.

With him being as angry as he was Hermione didn't dare look up.

"I want to know which one of you filthy peasants took my bottle of wine from 1652 ", he said sternly.

No one answered.

"Alright then."

He went to the far side of the room and stood there for a few seconds until a SMACK echoed throughout the room. This happened to each girl as he went down the line and then he would order them to get back to work. He finally came to Hermione and she clenched her teeth and got herself ready for the blow. Only it didn't. She saw his feet planted to the floor. Finally out of curiosity she looked up to see what he was waiting for.

She looked at his face and the shock it held. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him until it hit her. Her eyes grew wide from surprise but was replaced with disgust. He saw this flash in her eye and returned it with a slap. She walked out silently. Of all the people to be her Lord why him?

Why Draco Malfoy?

Please review! If anyone has any suggestions for the plot please go ahead. What would you like to see? I'm not sure where exactly I want to go with this but I have a direction. Now review. I'll update whenever I have a chance. But with school and all it's hard.

But to some people who reviewed I want to make it clear that the Lord wasn't killed in his home but somewhere else and the wife was most likely moving out and got rid of all the slaves.

Ink Splash: I guess I can see your point with Hermione standing up for herself after being hurt so much. But I wanted to show her in a good light. You know sticking up for herself for once. Since she thought he wasn't as bad as the death eaters she got this idea that maybe she could have some pride.


End file.
